


Blasphemy Part 2

by Ohfrickfanfic



Series: Blasphemy [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blasphemy, Bottom Tyler, Coming Out, Crying, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Homophobia, Lots of Crying, M/M, Making Love, Orgasm Denial, Religious Guilt, Sacrilege, Smut, Soft sex, Spanking, Therapeutic spanking, Top Josh, Youth Group, church camp, church camp councelors, fluffy sex, implied aftercare, joshler - Freeform, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: “I love you too, Josh,” Tyler says as he reflects on how far they’ve come over the past few weeks; from enemies and a secret admirer to Joshua Dun making love to him and telling him how much he loves him.





	Blasphemy Part 2

“Josh, we’re gonna be late,” Tyler says with a raspy voice, popping his head up and rubbing at his throat.

“Yeah, well, suck faster then,” Josh quips, pushing Tyler’s head back down between his kneeling legs on the bed.

Tyler — who’s propped up on his elbows with his ass in the air— does as he’s told, returning Josh to his mouth and picking up the pace. He does his best to keep eye contact with Josh in the awkward position: eyes straining to meet Josh’s gaze through his lashes as he bobs over his length.

With one hand firmly on the back on the back of Tyler’s head, Josh bucks his hips, fucking into his mouth. His other hand cradles the side of Tyler’s face, occasionally giving him a quick slap when he feels himself slip against the inside of his cheek, earning a gurgled groan from Tyler.

Pushing Tyler’s head further down, he slides his other hand from his cheek to the front of his neck, feeling from the outside as his cock plunges down his throat.

“Uhhh f-uck,” Josh moans, throwing his head back and continuing to push down on Tyler’s head until his perfect lips press harshly against his smooth, groomed pubic bone. “Always such a good little slut for me,” he praises as Tyler chokes, spit sputtering from the corners of his mouth, his eyes red and cheeks streaked with tears.

With his middle and pointer finger, Josh collects some of the saliva pooling from Tyler’s lips, slicking them up. Then, trailing the heel of his palm down over Tyler’s back to where his ass is perked up, he slips his fingers between his cheeks, spreading the wetness over his tightly puckered hole. Deciding he needs more lubrication, Josh hollows his cheeks working up more saliva. Leaning forward over Tyler’s body, he forcefully spits onto his ass. Tyler moans as the wet warmth slides between his cheeks; he loves the way it makes him feel owned and used.

Running his fingers through the wetness, Josh immediately pushes two fingers into Tyler and begins working them in and out, causing him to push back against his hand and moan around his cock. The vibrations quickly bring Josh to the edge of release.

“Mmmm, God, that mouth Ty… I’m gonna cum.” And with that, Josh shoots his warm load directly down Tyler’s throat, holding his head in place until he’s empty. When he’s sure he’s got out every last drop, he plucks his fingers from Tyler and yanks him up by his throat to his knees. He pulls him in for a quick kiss, tasting himself on his lips before shoving him away as Tyler gasps for air like a fish out of water. “Now go get dressed,” he orders, reaching for his shirt nearby.

After a few moments of coughing and sputtering, Tyler successfully inhales and clears his throat, wiping at his mouth before speaking, “What the hell, Josh? You’re not even gonna finish me off?!” he asks, looking down and motioning to his painfully hard and neglected cock.

“Nope. We’re gonna be late,” Josh mocks with a smirk, as he buttons his shirt.

“You’re an ass.”

“Oh, shut up. You know you love it,” Josh teases.

Tyler smiles to himself; he knows Josh is right. Orgasm denial — it’s just another one of the many new kinks Josh has unearthed in Tyler over the last few weeks of sexual discovery.

As much as he craves release now, he knows his orgasm will be all the more powerful later on if Josh makes him wait for it.

The two boys quickly finish getting dressed in Josh’s dorm before heading to church, where they’re already ten minutes late for their position as counselors for this weekend’s youth retreat. Luckily, the church is right down the street from the school, and with Josh’s terrifying driving, they make it to the church is just under three minutes.

“There you two are,” the pastor says when the boys finally enter the church. “I was starting to get worried. The kids should be arriving shortly.”

“We’re so sorry we’re late, Pastor. Tyler’s car wouldn’t start this morning. I tried to jump it for him, but no luck, so I gave him a ride,” Josh lies.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re both here; we‘ve got a busy day today,” the pastor says, “Thank you for helping out, Tyler, Josh, and making sure he got here. I’m proud of the progress you’ve made. I’ve noticed a big change in your attitude these past few weeks and I know Tyler here,” he pauses, placing his hand on Tyler’s shoulder, “is to thank for that. But I’ve also noticed Tyler seems a lot happier. He was always a bit of a loner, so I’m grateful he found a friend in you.” he states, looking to Josh. “I have to admit, that first day when I drove back past the church after running my errands and saw the lights still on, I was worried you two were up to no good. But when I saw what a great job you both did cleaning up, I was very pleased… although I’m still not sure what happened to that bottle of wine.”

“I’m sorry, that was me. I accidentally knocked over the bottle and spilled it all over the chair while I was trying to cork it back up,” Josh lies again. “Tyler quickly cleaned it up before it had a chance to drip down and stain the carpet. Luckily, the chair’s already red,” he lets out a small laugh.

“Oh, okay, that explains it,” the pastor says with a small laugh. “And that answers my other question too. I was wondering why that chair was all wet.”

The boys fight back a laugh as they exchange a quick look, their cheeks blushing at the memories of that day. Tyler feels thankful — yet guilty — that the pastor bought Josh’s lies. He doubts the pastor would still be proud of them if he knew the real reason they were late, or what really happened to the wine and the chair.

****************************

A short time later, the kids begin to arrive. After getting everyone all checked in for attendance, Tyler and Josh lead a group of teens to the rec room gymnasium for Tyler’s least favorite part of the youth retreat — the ‘Cross the Line’ game. From what’s been said to Tyler, it’s designed to begin the weekend with a fresh start by confronting and admitting to your sins amongst your peers, but to Tyler, it always felt like an invasion of privacy —- especially the last question, which he always lies on.

Most of the prompts are just basic, to see who has been following or breaking the Ten Commandments and such. “ _Cross the Line if you ever used God’s name in vain.” “Cross the line if you disobeyed your mother and father”_ Simple stuff really. A few kids cross the line, admitting to their sin and then return to the other side before the next prompt. Some kids cross the line multiple times throughout the game, and some hardly, or not at all. Tyler — and this year Josh — also take part in the game. It gives the kids a sense of security seeing their mentors have also made mistakes, and that no one is perfect. But it’s this last prompt that always makes Tyler feel uneasy.

_“Cross the line if you’ve even taken part in homosexual thoughts or acts”._

Even though in the years past no one has ever crossed the line for that prompt, he wonders how many pulses on the line have quickened? How many palms are sweating? How many stomachs are churning with guilt? How many feet are itching to cross the line, but are frozen in fear? And how many just want to be free of their secret?

Because he knows he does.

Tyler keeps his eyes aimed down at his shoes in the awkward silence that follows the last prompt, but just as he’s about to wrap up the game and move on to the next activity of the day, he hears the shuffling of hesitant footsteps crossing the line. He looks up to see Jeanie, a young girl just shy of sixteen standing on the other side of the line. Her head is hung low in shame, her strawberry blonde hair veiling most of her face as she tucks her hands into the pockets of her overall shorts.

Panic and guilt rise in Tyler’s throat; he’s not sure what to do or say. He looks over to Josh for assistance, but suddenly it hits him. As if Josh can read his mind, he quickly nods and reaches out for Tyler’s hand. With a brave smile, Tyler accepts Josh’s hand and the two make their way over the line.

Gasps ranging from shock, disgust, and surprise fill the gymnasium as the boys settle by Jeanie’s side. Slowly she lifts her head, tucking her hair behind her ear as she turns to look at the boys. Her brows furrow in confusion as her mind tries to grasp what is happening.

 _‘Why did they cross the line? Are they here to scold me? Support me?”_ she thinks to herself. _‘Wait, they’re holding hands are they — are they gay?’_

Her eyes drift up from the boys joined hands, meeting Tyler’s warm and accepting eyes. He nods with a smile confirming her thoughts.

“We’re here for you,” Tyler says softly to Jeanie, placing a hand on her shoulder before turning forward to address everyone else. “We’re here for all of you. Despite what some might say or think, I truly believe God made each and every one of you the way you were meant to be; God doesn’t make mistakes.” He turns to face Josh with a smile, getting lost in his ever-changing hazel/brown eyes.

“Well —” Tyler starts, breaking his stare, “— we still have a lot planned for today so…”

“Mr. Tyler wait!” Mackenzie — another one of the youths from group — shouts before crossing over the line to join him, Josh, and Jeanie.

“Anyone else? You have our support,” Tyler asks before attempting to wrap up the game again.  Quietly, without a word, a third camp-goer — Marcus — crosses the line as well.

Tyler’s heart is full. He can’t believe the beautiful series of chain reactions; how one teen’s bravery gave him and Josh the courage to come out, leading to Mackenzie, and now Marcus coming out as well. It’s the one time he’s actually enjoyed this game.

“Alright, listen up. We’re gonna be moving on to some other activities now, and I expect that everyone,” Tyler emphasizes, “is going to be respectful of each other, regardless of how anyone answered any of the prompts in today’s game. Bullying will not be tolerated. Remember Matthew 7:12, ‘ _do unto others as you would have them do unto you.’_

***************************

The rest of the morning proceeds without a hitch until just after noon. Tyler and Josh are preparing the picnic area outdoors for lunch when Dustin — another camp counselor — approaches.

“I’m here to relieve you,” Dustin says. “The pastor would like to have a word with both of you,”

_This can’t be good._

****************************

“I assume you both know why I called you in here?” The pastor asks when the boys enter his office.

Their silence says they do.

“Tyler, have a seat; Josh I’m gonna need you to leave.”

“Whatever you wanna say to me, you can say in front of Josh too,” Tyler says, sitting in the chair in front of the pastor’s desk.

“No. Leave, as in he’s no longer welcome here,” the pastor states. “You’re gonna need to find somewhere else to complete your community service, Joshua.”

“Whatever,” Josh huffs, taking the seat next to Tyler.

“I thought I asked you to leave?” the pastor asks rhetorically.

“Yeah, about that…” Josh says, quickly shedding his ‘changed attitude’ and kicking his feet up on the pastor’s desk. “I’m not going anywhere unless God himself comes down and makes me,” Josh retorts, unwilling to leave Tyler’s side.

Ignoring Josh, the pastor turns his attention to Tyler. “I’m so sorry I thought it was a good idea to welcome Josh into our church, and thus allowing this to transpire. I feel partly to blame. But I’m going to get you the best help there is,” he says, handing Tyler a small business card. “He’s the top conversion therapist in the area.”

“Lemme get this right — you think Josh,  _made me gay_?” Tyler starts, fighting back a laugh even though he finds this whole situation less than funny. “And here —” he flicks back the business card, “I’m not interested in ‘ _praying the gay away’.”_

“Tyler, I can’t have this kind of blasphemy going on in my church, I’m —”

“You know what’s funny to me,” Josh cuts him off, “is that this morning you were singing our praises; talking about how proud you were of us and the progress we’ve both made, but now you find out we like  _dick_ and that all goes out the window?”

The pastor turns his attention back to Tyler, ignoring Josh’s lewd remarks once again. “As I was saying… I’m willing to cover the cost,” he slides the card back towards Tyler, “but if you don’t take me up on this offer, then I’m sorry, but you can no longer serve here.”

“Then I guess I’ll see myself out,” Tyler says, rising from his chair.

“Tyler!  — Tyler, think this through,” the pastor calls after him. “I’m gonna be short a counselor if you leave; there’s too many kids, we’ll be over ratio.”

“Just pray some of them away,” Tyler quips as he walks towards the exit.

“By the way —” Josh starts as he stands and begins to follow Tyler out. “We drank your precious ‘ _blood of Christ_ ’ and the chair wasn’t wet with wine it was wet because I made Tyler c —”

“JOSH!” Tyler reprimands, dragging him out the door before he could surely give the pastor a heart attack with that last word.

******************************

Tyler’s barely had time to process what just happened when not even two minutes into the short drive back to campus, his phone rings. It’s his mother.

Tyler answers the phone without even bothering to say hello. He knows news travels fast, and he knows what this must be about.

“Tyler, we need to talk.”

‘ _Oh wow, didn’t see that coming_ ’ Tyler thinks to himself as he rolls his eyes before responding.

“About what?” he plays dumb.

“I’m pretty sure you know! Come home now!” his mother demands.

“Fine, but I’m not staying. I’m going back to the dorms after we ‘ _talk_ ’.”

“Just get here!” she snaps before hanging up.

Tyler drops the phone into his lap and hunches forward in the passenger seat, head buried in the crook of his arms, as his fingers nervously twirl at his hair.

“Hey, you alright man? Josh questions, placing a comforting hand on Tyler’s knee as he steers with the other.

“Yeah, just drive to my mom’s.” Tyler chokes out the address while wiping his face on his sleeve.

“Ok — I-I’m sorry, Ty.”

“Not your fault,” Tyler sniffs, trying to regain his composure; sitting up straight and turning his head to face the window so Josh can’t see the tears rolling down his cheeks, despite his best efforts to hold them back.   

Josh can’t comprehend why the sight makes his heart feel like a sinking stone in the abyss of his stomach. Nor does he understand why the sound of every sniffle makes his own throat tighten, unable to swallow the lump that’s taken residence there. Sure, he likes Tyler; he’s his boyfriend after all. But in all Josh’s past relationships, he’s never felt this before. Compassion, empathy — whatever this is, is completely foreign to him. The majority of his prior relationships were based purely on sex.

“Right here,” Tyler says softly, giving his face one final wipe down with his palms as they approach his mother’s house. Josh puts the car into park and Tyler starts to exit the vehicle, pausing when he hears Josh undoing his seat belt. “You don’t have to come with me,” Tyler says without turning to look at Josh, still trying to feign he wasn’t crying.

“I want to.”

“Really? Why?” Tyler asks, turning towards Josh, his face red and blotchy.

“I — I care about you,” Josh forces himself to admit.

“You do? Tyler questions, with the faintest of smiles as he shuts the passenger side door.

Josh exits the car and shuts the door, rounding the front of the car to stand by Tyler’s side. “Of course, I do.”

The two boys exchange a small smile as Tyler’s hand nervously grasps Josh’s for comfort, his other hand reaching to press the doorbell, but before he even has a chance to press it his mother flings open the door. “Oh my Heavens, it’s true!” she exclaims, disappearing back inside of the house.

“Yes, it is,” Tyler admits when they find her sitting on the living room couch with the fingertips of her right hand pressed to the bridge of her nose.

“But-but Jenna?”

“We’re just friends, Mom,” Tyler says as he and Josh sit down on the loveseat across from her, Josh still holding his hand for comfort.

“What about that time I caught you in your room, kissing her with your hand up her shirt and forbid you from being in your room alone anymore?”

“Ironically enough, that was the day I came out to Jenna and told her I thought I might be gay. She was just helping me figure myself out.”

“So, you just led me to believe she was your girlfriend this whole time, Tyler?”

“What was I supposed to do, say ‘Don’t worry about it, Mom. I didn’t even like it. I’m gay’? I was embarrassed enough as it was,” Tyler shouts. “Can we be done with this conversation now? I just wanna go back to my dorm. I’ve had a shit day.”

Tyler feels Josh’s grasp tighten, reminding him that he’s here for him. Tyler turns, giving him a quick appreciative smile of thanks before his mother goes off again.

“I would tell you to watch your mouth, but your language is the least of my problems right now!”

“ _Your_  problems? Really?” Tyler scoffs. “Explain to me how my sexuality affects you at all.”

“Because I have a homosexual for a son! How is it NOT my problem? I didn’t raise you like this!”

“You’re right, you didn’t raise me like  _this_  —” Tyler says, motioning to her distraught state. “You raised me to _‘love thy neighbor_ ’, but apparently that only applies if your neighbor — or in this case, your son — isn’t gay, because then the love just goes right out the window.”

“Tyler, I still love you. You’re my son. I’m not gonna disown you or anything. I just don’t accept your lifestyle choice!”

“Being vegan is a lifestyle choice, being economical is a lifestyle choice, being straight edge is a lifestyle choice. Being gay is not a choice!  You know what is though — being homophobic,” Tyler retorts. “And I can’t accept that you don’t accept me. Come on Josh, let’s go.”

***********************

The ride back to the dorms is a quiet one. Josh wracks his brain for something sympathetic to say to break the silence, but nothing seems quite right — nothing seems good enough, considering Josh feels mostly responsible.

Just when Josh thinks he can’t take another second of quiet, Tyler soft voice breaks the silence. “Do you think I can stay over at your dorm tonight? I know it sounds lame, but I really don’t wanna be alone.”

“You don’t have to be, of course you can stay with me,” Josh says, giving Tyler’s thigh a squeeze.

**********************

As soon as they’re back inside Josh’s dorm, Tyler sinks helplessly onto the edge of the bed, his eyes losing the fight with his tears as they flow over his bottom lid.

“You know what hurts the most?” Tyler chokes out, looking up to Josh as he sits beside Tyler to comfort him. “It’s not anything the pastor said to me, or even my mom. It’s not what anybody thinks about me, it’s those kids. I feel like I abandoned them. They were so brave, and I told them we were there for them and that they had our support, and now we’re just gone. I know you were only there with me temporarily until you finished your community service, but they still would have had me to support them. Who do they have now? Nobody!” Tyler sobs loudly, throwing his arms around Josh.

“They don’t have anybody who understands them like I do.” Tyler words muffle against Josh’s shoulder. “What if they get bullied and I’m not there to stop it? What if they have questions or concerns, and there’s no one to confide in?” he asks rhetorically, peeking his wet eyes up from Josh’s shirt.

“Ty — I-I don’t even know what to say, but I hate seeing you like this,” Josh says, thumbing a tear from Tyler’s cheek. “I can’t help but feel like this is all my fault. I’m so sorry.” He gently palms the back of Tyler’s head, pulling him to his chest. His lips part the sea of brown waves atop his head, planting a firm, comforting kiss to his scalp.

“Other people’s homophobia is not your fault, Josh,” Tyler says, pulling back from Josh’s embrace just enough to look at him.

“It’s just — I didn’t have the right to kiss you that day, and that’s how this all started. If I would have just kept my lips to myself, then your mom wouldn’t be upset with you and you’d still have your position as an altar boy and youth counselor at the church.”

“Yeah, and I’d still be in the closet. As much as this sucks, it feels so good to be free. And you had every right to kiss me that day — please never stop kissing me,” Tyler says, shifting his weight onto his knees and pressing his lips to Josh’s.

“Josh —-” Tyler whines softly, breaking the kiss and cupping Josh’s face. “Make me forget.”

Tyler pulls off his shirt off, scoots his body up the bed and lies on his back, hands above his head, ready for Josh to have his way with him.

Josh crawls over Tyler’s body and connects his mouth to his neck, sucking harshly as he makes his way up the column of flesh. “I think now would be a good time for that spanking,” Josh whispers in Tyler’s ear before pulling his lobe gently between his teeth. “What do you say?”

“Yes, Sir,” Tyler eagerly agrees.

“Good,” Josh says as he climbs off Tyler and makes his way back to the edge of the bed. “Let’s go. Pants down. Over my knee,” Josh orders sternly, patting his lap.

In an instant, Tyler is standing in front of Josh, quickly undoing his belt and shimmying his pants and boxers down just enough to expose his backside. He feels slightly awkward and self-conscious as he positions himself over Josh’s lap, his half hard cock hanging between Josh’s thighs.

“Mmmm, you ready Babyboy?” Josh asks while kneading Tyler’s flesh and softly patting his ass to warm him up.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Safeword,” Josh prompts, before spitting onto one of Tyler’s cheeks to increase the sting of the impact.

“Uhh, fuck — yellow,” Tyler whines at the sensations of Josh’s saliva claiming him.

“I’ve barely touched you yet,” Josh can’t help but chuckle as he spreads the wetness around with this hand. “You’re gonna count for me, okay?” Josh says as he raises a hand.

“Why?” Tyler questions curiously, having never taken part in getting spanked before.

“‘Cause I wanna hear that pretty mouth of yours struggle to form words as I smack your ass,” Josh answers before quickly bringing his hand down with a loud clap against Tyler’s backside.

“Fuck — o-one,” Tyler jumps, caught off guard. Josh spits into his hand this time, then strikes him again. “Mmm, two,” Tyler cries out as Josh raises his hand again, bringing it down in rapid succession. “Three. Shit- ff-four!”

Tyler’s length hardens where it’s resting between Josh’s thighs and Josh takes notice, “You like when I spank you, Babyboy?” he teases, squeezing his thighs together; Tyler’s cock now viced between them.

“Yesss,” Tyler says in a high-pitched whine. “I-I mean, yes, Sir.” he corrects.

“Good,” Josh spits on his ass again, “‘cause I’m not done with you yet. What do you think, ten total?” he asks, rubbing his saliva into Tyler’s reddened cheeks.

“Yes, Sir. Give me ten,” and with that, Josh’s hand makes contact with his redden flesh again and again, each one harder than the last. “Fiiive,” his eyes begin to prickle with tears. “S-six… sev — shit, seven.”

By eight he’s sobbing.

It’s a good cry — cathartic, one might say; his emotions right on the surface, much like the bruising on his backside. His senses are flooded with so many feelings, more than just the miseries of the day, but good feelings too: happiness, support, camaraderie, and perhaps even — love. He’s high off the release of endorphins, barely able  to feel the physical sting of nine and ten as they echo with a loud ‘crack’ against his skin, but he still counts them through his cries, as instructed.

“You did so good for me,” Josh says, his touch now soft as he soothes Tyler’s raw skin.

Tyler quickly pulls himself up, clawing at Josh’s shirt for leverage and wildly connects their mouths, knocking Josh down on the bed. Tyler kisses him frantically as if his kisses are made of oxygen and Tyler needs them to survive. Josh can taste the salt of Tyler’s tears as they continue to roll down his face.

“You okay?” Josh breaks the kiss to ask.

The neurochemical high of subspace has Tyler feeling free and floaty, and he can’t stop the words that form on his tongue like a truth serum —

“I love you — I love you so much,” Tyler chokes out, cupping the sides of Josh’s face, kissing him desperately.  

“I-I love you too,” Josh’s prior confusing feelings all starting to make sense as the four simple words fall, without thought, from his lips.

Josh wipes the tears from Tyler’s eyes and again their mouths are drawn together like magnets, only the removal of Josh’s shirt briefly affecting their polarity. Using the sides of his feet, Josh manages to push Tyler’s pants and boxers down the rest of the way to his ankles, where Tyler promptly kicks them off. Gently, Josh rolls Tyler off him and onto his back and quickly finishes undressing before settling between his legs.

“Do you need me to —”

“Nah, I should still be good from earlier,” Tyler cuts him off.

“Ok,” Josh reaches into the nightstand for the bottle of lube.

Having never done it in this position before, Tyler watches in awe as Josh slicks himself up, his eyes trained on the way Josh’s eyes flutter as he spreads the lube over the head, and the way his top teeth extend over his bottom lip, pulling it in. Tyler half expects him to tell him to roll over once he’s finished lubing himself up, but is pleasantly surprised when Josh instead says, “Spread your legs for me, baby.”

Tyler happily obliges, and Josh guides himself in with little resistance, hushing Tyler’s whines with his lips and circling tongue. Whines turn to moans as Josh sets a rhythm, rolling his hips in waves that cause Tyler to anchor his fingernails into the flesh of Josh’s freckled back, leaving a trail of crescent moons down his spine.

Josh breaks the seal of kisses with a heavy exhale. “God, I love you,” he says breathily, gripping Tyler’s face with both hands and planting a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too, Josh,” Tyler says as he reflects on how far they’ve come over the past few weeks; from enemies and a secret admirer, to Joshua Dun making love to him and telling him how much he loves him. It’s like a dream come true, and his eyes begin to well up again at the thought.

“Don’t start crying on me again,” Josh teases playfully, raking his hands over Tyler’s sides and kissing away the one rogue tear that managed to escape. He begins a descent of tiny kisses down the side of Tyler’s face, and nips along his jaw. Continuing from the center of his chin, he moves his mouth lower over his Adam’s apple, enjoying the way it bobs and vibrates with moans against his lips as he trusts. He can feel the wetness of Tyler’s leaking tip against his stomach, and moves his hand to his length, stroking him in time with the movement of his hips.

“Josh!” Tyler cries out, the combination of Josh’s touch and pressure against his prostate bringing him close to the edge.

“Cum for me, Churchboy,” Josh says against Tyler’s lips with a smirk.

And as if Josh’s words hit some magical release button inside of him, the heat in Tyler’s abdomen builds to an intense peak. His body shakes from the overdue pleasure as he pulses in Josh’s hand, his cum fountaining from the tip and spilling over Josh’s knuckles in excess. His vision spots and his mind blanks as his powerful orgasm washes over him taking the stress of the days events with it.

Josh slows his hips, careful not to overstimulate the fragile boy under him as he chases his own release. Any other time Josh would love to completely wreck him, but he knows Tyler’s been through enough today. He buries his face in Tyler’s neck, nuzzling against his tanned skin as he finishes inside him. Their hearts beat against one another’s chest, and their lungs take in each other’s exhales as they come down from their highs.

“Guess I like soft sex too,” Tyler laughs out of breath.

“Yeah, me too. Who knew?” Josh chuckles. “So, you might not be able to be an altar boy anymore, but you’ll always be my ‘Churchboy’,” Josh smirks. “Now come on, let’s go put some Arnica cream on that ass. You bruise like a peach.”


End file.
